The present disclosure relates generally to electrophysiological mapping, such as may be performed in cardiac diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for generating electrophysiology maps that include multiple premature ventricular contraction morphologies.
Electrophysiological mapping, and more particularly electrocardiographic mapping, is a part of numerous cardiac and diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. As the complexity of such procedures increases, however, the electrophysiology maps utilized must increase in quality, in density, and in the rapidity and ease with which they can be generated.
Some of the most time consuming electrophysiology procedures involve mapping ventricular tachycardia (“VT”) and/or incessant premature ventricular contractions (“PVC”), particularly where the clinical morphology presents infrequently during a procedure. In these procedures, the physician can be required to wait at each map point for a PVC to occur in order to collect the point. The task becomes even more time consuming if multiple PVC morphologies are being mapped.